


Alexei- My Bestfriend's A Alien Dumbass

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Romance, Anal, Badass, Banter, Boy Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Het Romance, M/M, Multi, Sassy friends, Secrets, Smut, homo romance, plot I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: The Alt version of Arrowverse Magnolia Fyre- Cracking skulls and Making Love All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a standard night in Star City, Alexei was on patrol, his mask and coat on as he walked with his bow in hand, an arrow at the ready "Overwatch, what's the status?" he asked over the comms as he snuck through an alley known to be surveilled by former league of assassin members turned petty criminals. 

"Looks like you are clear, also can I just say I can never get tired of the name Overwatch?" Felicity pointed out before she patched herself through to Alexei again "You've got two armed guards coming from the left building toward the alley, not sure if they're trained, or if they're the guys we're looking for" 

Alexei stuck to the shadows, his lithe but well toned body so under his control that he could make himself all but melt into the wall. Watching as the two men slipped through the alley, he took one well timed step and propelled himself over the first goon, knocking him in the back of his wrinkled bald head with the hilt of his blade, the crystal orb sending a brutal shock through his enemies head with in the same motion he flawlessly parried a hit from the second assailant, arcing his leg wide and high kicking him in the throat. 

"Shit there are more coming!" Felicity hissed through the comm as eight other men filed into the alley, geared and ready to throw down.

"Well, looks like more fun for me...come on boys, lets play" Alexei grinned, throwing three of his enchanted needles at the growing crowd, smirking joyfully as his eyes raked over the group of men that, would soon be at his feet, to figure out what approach he should take.

Having been on patrol in another section of the city Lilli code name Magnolia Fyre soared across the skies over Star City, when her own communicator trilled with a connection alert followed by a very frantic Overwatch informing her that he partner in crime...partner in heroics? Was in danger, "Understood Overwatch. I am on my way" She altered her trajectory and quickly arrived at the battle sight.

Three goons dove off the rooftops directly above Alexei aiming to drop on him. "Not today boys" She lashed out with a harsh gust of wind sending the villainous fools into the distance, their bodies cracking so loudly it distracted much of the group below. 

"Come on now boys, thirty against one? How about the bestie evens the odds a bit?" With a nearly manic grin curving her black painted lips she called up on the fire that was hers to command, the terrifying purple and red flames appearing so fast it was like a flash bang going off that stayed lit, the sounds that accompanied the blinding heat were like so many disembodied screams with a devilish laugh she burns away fifteen enemies, coming to hover beside her dearest most cherished human. 

"Look at you, love , needing a girl to save you" She teased, orbs of flames gravitating around her curvy body, the strange natural rainbow colored hair floating about her not burning, she wore her costume with full confidence, thick thighs exposed to her knees, on her feet thickly high heeled knee high red leather boots, her torso clad in a black one piece with a crimson corset keeping her heavy breast in place, and over all of this a floor length black leather duster.

When the fire hit, making the blinding light, Alexei was very grateful that Cisco had worked on his mask, creating built in goggles that kept him from being blinded. "Well, I can't do EVERYTHING darling, Sometimes my sexiness just isn't enough to take on EVERYONE at once" he teased her back, before he smiled "Thanks for the assist" he added before grabbing his bow again, shooting two of their assailants before switching back to his blades, the enchanted needles he had thrown levitating again and finding new targets. 

Alexei was a graceful fighter, fluid and light on his feet despite wearing heavy combat boots with a thin heel. He cursed as his heel chipped off, sending him stumbling into one of the men. He knocked him in the head with his elbow, knocking the man out before he sighed "Fuck, I liked these boots"

Magnolia witnessed the break and laughed rather loudly as she suffocated a few by stealing the air from their lungs, she heard Felicity screaming in their ears about leaving people alive, "Yes mother!" She sassed separating five assailants as she swooped to Alexei and melted his heel back to the boot "Careful now dearie I'm not a cobbler" She laughed.

Finally the fight was over with five survivors thoroughly beaten up . "Overwatch we have five damaged but living and squirming captives" She tackled her best friend and hugged him tightly, high on the energy of victory!

Alexei pouted a little bit "These boots were expensive too!" he muttered, thanking Magnolia before he patched into Overwatch "the others are knocked out too, alert Star City P---WOAH" he laughed as he was hugged, hugging back and squeezing her a little, frowning as he saw one of the guys start to get up "No, no darling, stay down" he wiggled his fingers a bit, mesmerizing the man and putting him to sleep. 

He patched into Oliver, Diggle and Roy "South and East sides of the city are clear, how about you boys?" He asked with a flirty tone. Romantically speaking Alexei was in a tight spot. He and John Constantine had a sort of thing going, but it wasn't official, and while Alexei really did have feelings for John, he also had feelings for Oliver and Roy.

Laurel was still recovering from Alexei resurrecting her after Damien Dahrk killed her, and Thea was making sure she was tended to...so for now the Canary's wings were proverbially clipped.

Grinning and poking his sides Lilli cuddled Alexei where they stood. "These boys just can't get enough of you handsome" She activated her comm "Some boys with red and green in their costumes need to realize they want your tasty man flesh and just get in bed with you bestie"

She and Alexei played with John here and there separately but fully aware of what was happening, they were all respectful to each other, though in the recent years since joining up with The Arrow and surviving all that they had Alexei had gravitated toward Roy and Ollie, while she'd become more one on one with John but in truth she used John as an excuse to be with a man that No one would understand or forgive her for loving.

Alexei blushed red and snorted a little "well, I'm taking my time with them" he said once the comm was cut off "I don't want to rush things, besides...Roy is still coming to terms with being interested in guys" He pointed out 

He heard Felicity over the comm, telling them all to head back since the operation and patrol was pretty well finished. "Ready to go Lilli? mind if I catch a ride with you? it is faster after all" he grinned

"There's slow my lovely then there's five years have gone by!" She bumped him with her hip "I'll buy you a new pair of boots in the morning"

"Haha of course darliiing" She grinned, "Oh Love I have to tell you this lipstick has me gasping it's so glorious! Thank you so much for getting it. Remember how I was telling you about how I wanted a cover that didn't smear when giving a blow job?! This is perfect it doesn't smear at all" She cackled grabbing him tightly to her so he'd be safe and they pair took off taking the prisoners with them for interrogation.

"Ooh is that so? maybe I'll have to try it next time I want to be a fierce ass bitch like my bestie" Alexei answered with a grin "we could always spend tomorrow doing some retail therapy" he pointed out with a smile as he held on tight, flying off with Lilli and using his magic to make sure the prisoners stayed unconscious through the trip back to the hideout

"Ooh man Let me just say I never thought I'd be a fan of retail therapy" She giggled picking up speed "Retail therapy is a glorious thing!" Landing on the clubs rooftops the duo of fierceness used their power to transfer the prisoners inside to the Headquarters, Kicking the meeting area door open with a flourish and sexy cheesy pose she yelled "TADAH! Sexy has arrived!"

Alexei grinned as they walked inside, the mystic taking his boots off "Whelp, those boots are toast" he said when the heel detached again. 

Felicity hugged him "Oh my god I thought they were gonna turn you into sparkly pulp!" She squealed. 

He chuckled softly "Nah, Lilli saved my bacon" he grinned "Where are Ollie and the rest?" he asked 

"They should be back shortly, Diggle found someone on his patrol that needed help, so they're assisting"

"I am made of awesome after all" She grunted softly when Felicity jump hugged her as well. "we're fine, promise" She hugged the genius closely fluffing her hair reassuringly.

Going to her locker she hung her trench coat and checked her privately coded phone, He was calling for, He had sent a dirty teasing set of images with a filthy romantic message full of promises of pleasure only He could give her, unawares she let a moan escape, her phone clutched to her chest

When Lilli wandered off toward her locker, Alexei took his coat off, leaving him in a sleeveless body armor top that showed off his arms, and his tight pants. He hung his coat and mask up, before he sat next to Felicity while she showed him what was going on with the league. Nyssa had mentioned there were league members that were going renegade. 

Diggle came in a few minutes later "we saved people from a robbery downtown, sorry it took us so long" he commented with a smile, hugging Felicity slightly before going to put his helmet and things away. 

Alexei bit his lip to hold back the sound of want that hit him at the sight of Roy and Ollie coming into the HQ looking sweaty and pleased with themselves on a night's victory

The moment Roy's eyes hit Alexei he became a man on a mission, he was flush with adrenaline and erratic energy from the fights and he was tired of waiting tired of being the gentlemen. "Alexei" He sounded harsher then he meant to, as his feet quickly ate the distance between them. 

Lilli had locked down her phone once more and joined the others getting engulfed in a bear hug from Diggle they were still hugging when Roy harshly barked Alexei's name putting her on alert, fearing that there was a mirakuru incident about to occur.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy was on Alexei in seconds tenderly cupping his jaw in both hands. "Waiting is for pussies" He crushed his lips to the male Amazonian and kissed him deeply, passionately.

Oliver growled dropping his gear, he crossed the room pulling Roy away from Alexei. "I don't fucking think so!" He snapped and planted his own kiss on Alexei's soft delicious lips.

Alexei squeaked, his nerves on fire from the beginning of Roy speaking his name so firmly. He felt the blood rush south, kissing back eagerly before he squealed as he was pulled away, immediately into another kiss. His head was spinning and when the kiss finally broke he blinked, stunned for a moment. 

After he managed to collect his thoughts he found himself grinning, one hand on his hip as he looked between the men "now, now boys, there's enough of me to go around..." He winked playfully, stroking a finger over Oliver's cheek and jaw before he did the same to Roy and started to walk toward a back room, his hips swaying a little as he walked.

Oliver looked ready to punch Roy but then Alexei was offering himself to both of them and suddenly the vigilante hero turned Mayor of Star City was less angry and more apt to follow the muscle body teasing him. 

Roy rolled his neck on his shoulders and smirked. "Gives me a chance to show this old man up, I'm all for it" He stalked after Alexei, rubbing his hands together in anticipation

Alexei was in the back room that he used when he didn't want to stay at his apartment (it was also where MOST of his weapons were stored) beginning to remove the weapons from his outfit by unstrapping them and putting them where they went, eventually removing his sleeveless body armor so his ripped torso was entirely visible. He then removed his painted on pants once all the weapons were put away, leaving himself in a pair of tight boxer briefs that hugged his shapely ass and bulge, waiting for the two men with anxious excitement.

Oliver's hands were on Alexei the moment he was in the room, Roy's quickly following after the door was locked, the younger and older man fighting for their soon to be lovers lips, desperate, both we absolutely dying to be with him to taste and touch him.

Had it built up over the years? Most definitely, like never truly being full, eating only enough to live never to be satisfied. That was changing now, now they'd be feasting and feeding Alexei all night

Alexei was in heaven, kissing and touching both men, stripping them down to nothing and hungrily looking at the gorgeous men in front of him. "Before we get started I have one rule" he said firmly "If we're doing this, you should know that I love the both of you, and I'm not going to choose between you, so you'll either have to learn to share or spend time in the doghouse" He said bluntly. 

"secondly...this is more than just sex for me, so don't think for a second that you boys will be getting away with sneaking out of bed in the morning, I won't be some dirty secret...especially you Mr. Mayor" He pointed out with a slight grin. "are we clear?" he asked with a gentle smile, wanting to make sure the ground rules were firmly set.

Chuckling lightheartedly Oliver bit Alexei's neck and sucked leaving a mark. "You said one rule and gave us ...hmm what do you think Roy? Was that four?" He sucked the mark harder, smirking when the blood pooled angrily beneath the skin.

Roy had just pulled his harness and body armor off when he was spoken to, "Four...sounds about right" He let Alexei watch as he disrobed Oliver and worried the older male's nipple between his teeth, when he turned his attentions and affections upon Alexei he threaded his fingers through his hair and tilted his head giving him a matching mark on the previously untouched side, now they both marked him.

Alexei moaned a bit at the marking "Never have been all that great at math" he quipped before he licked his lips "You both are fucking hot together" he purred before he roughly kissed Roy, groping his ass firmly while he reached down to start stroking Oliver's large cock "mmm, fuck...you both are so well built and well hung, I'm gonna have to start working over-time to have enough of you." he grinned "Maybe I should apply for the Mayor's assistant job, and then we could move in together so that no one gets left out?" he smirked teasingly.

Roy rolled his eyes but groaned into the kiss none the less, thrusting his hips toward Alexei in a mimic of sex, making sure he ground his hips in deep, their cocks bumping together, making them both harder.

"Well as the Mayor" Oliver teased "It's my dusty to make sure my constituents get what the need" He groaned and chuckled completely breaking the attempted serious tone, his cock jumped under the hot roughened hands of the man he'd loved for so long.

Alexei turned Roy around, making sure Oliver was watching as Alexei began to grind his thick cock between Roy's asscheeks, making movements that were a cross between a sensual dance and practically humping Roy, his precum smearing over Roy's hole each time his cock brushed against it, putting on a show for Oliver as one hand gripped Roy's hip, the other stroking and playing with Oliver's cock. 

Back before Alexei had joined the team, he had seen (from the shadows) Roy blowing guys on the street a few times, and had seen the truly slutty sexual appetite the young man had. He acted like a straight laced guy around other people...but Alexei had seen the truth. He idly wondered if Roy had ever offered his "Services" to the Arrow, or got on his knees and showed Oliver his devotion.

Roy was starting to lose it, his careful control, his macho dominance, the teasing, expertly performed rutting, with out penetrating. "Unng yess Alexei use me" He whined the words a bit unthinking of how he sounded like a spoiled brat.

Oliver rocked his hips in time with Alexei's strokes hungrily watching the two. "Alexei" His tone was commanding. "Make Roy suck my cock while you tease his ass" His heavy lidded stare brooked no argument

"Mmm, you heard Daddy, go get on the bed, on your knees...face the end of the bed so Daddy Oliver can fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours" Alexei purred in Roy's ear as he trailed his hand along Roy's throat, not squeezing, just holding, before he swatted Roy's ass just enough to make it jiggle, letting him go get into position on the bed as he pulled Oliver into a heated, dirty kiss. 

He moved onto the bed behind Roy, one hand gripping Roy's hair as the other grabbed his own cock, slapping it against Roy's hole a few times before rutting against him again, the hand moving to grip Roy's hips as he set a firm, slow rhythm, teasing Roy yet giving him just enough sensation to give him what he wanted "If you Suck Oliver's cock like a good boy, and take his cum down your throat...i'll fuck you as long as you want, might even let you ride me" 

He looked to Oliver hungrily "Maybe we should get a collar for our slutty boy eh? make sure other men know he's ours?"

Oliver nearly blew his load watching Alexei dominate Roy, "If I wasn't already in love with you Lex I'd be now" He moved to position letting Roy nuzzle his cock, "Alexei told you to suck it, boy, not snuggled it. You want his cock splitting your filthy hole or not?" He gripped Roy's jaw in just the right place to force his mouth open.

For his own part Roy was dizzily trying to keep up, they were going to spit roast him, two daddies at once. "I'm sorry Daddy Ollie" He whimpered, ropes of precum already pooling beneath him, this was so much better then turning tricks, he nearly blew his load right away when Oliver rammed his sizeable cock down his throat with out warning, having his hair pulled and being forced to choke on his cock, and his beloved Alexei was teasing him, fuck he was so glad to be alive.

Alexei smirked at Roy "Don't think for a second you won't get to see my Dominant side, when Roy's around we're both in control, and I will let you fuck me...but there are going to be times where you get to submit just like Roy is doing" He purred playfully in Oliver's direction, smirking as he watched Roy eagerly suck on Oliver's cock. 

Alexei alternated between rutting his cock between Roy's ass cheeks, and rubbing just the precum soaked head of his cock against Roy's hole. He leaned in and nibbled on Roy's ear "I'm not going to use a condom when I fuck you Roy, and I know you turn tricks on the side, but not anymore...your slutty fuckhole is only for mine and Oliver's use got it?" He growled, smirking as the man moaned his understanding around Oliver's cock. 

"mmm, good...just so we're clear" he gave a fond smile of approval "Such a good boy" he stroked his hand over Roy's asscheek, smacking it lightly to make it jiggle before he slid down a bit and started to lick and nibble on Roy's hole, eating at it to add a difference of sensation.

Roy was whimpering and moaning, listening to the two talk to and about him, fuck he was so hard, he pulled his mouth free and shouted "Please! FUCK ME DADDY ALEXEI!" He was losing it, as an after thought he realized he'd made a demand, of the men dominating him, yes he'd said please but he had demanded not begged.

Oliver jolted a bit at the loudness of Roy's outburst, his maddening need, "Oh and you were being such a good boy... What say you Alexei? Punishment or forgiveness? Bad boys really shouldn't be rewarded" He smirked covering his aching hard cock with one hand while his other firmly gripped Roy's throat, not choking, not hurting, but being firm, they'd have to discuss limits once this was over, and after care.

"Mmm, well...since it is his first offense..." Alexei smirked, smacking Roy's ass firmly, giving him three firm swats on each ass cheek, his cheeks red by the time Alexei was done, gently rubbing them to soothe him "next time I'll make you count out each one, and you'll get more than three" he purred before he pressed the tip of his thick cock into Roy, easing himself in all the way and holding himself there "I didn't say you could stop sucking Daddy Oliver's cock now did I? you're supposed to make him cum before you get to cum" Alexei purred softly, kissing behind Roy's ear. 

He started a firm, yet gentle rhythm, sliding his cock into Roy all the way, then pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again. As Roy sucked at Oliver's cock, Alexei moved his hand to rub and tease at Oliver's balls, smirking at Oliver and loving the look of ecstasy on his face.

The sound of fulfilled relief that came from Roy before he dove back into eagerly sucking Oliver's veiny cock, tonguing his slit in between deep throating him, his arms around Oliver’s hips the thing supporting his upper body.

Grunting hungrily Oliver Throat fucked Roy fervently, his words broken between groans of pleasure and pants as he tried to hold off. "Such a forgiving Daddy....ahh fuck ...Alexei he is very...s-skilled" He swallowed audibly.

Alexei smirked a bit and nodded "I can be" He agreed, fucking into Roy eagerly as he enjoyed the way Roy's hole clenched and moved around his cock, as though his hole was sucking him in deeper "Mmm...he is, I bet his mouth is just as good as his ass, fuck this is fantastic" he purred, reaching around and teasing Roy's pierced nipple, sucking a mark on his neck.

Roy swallowed around Oliver's cock opening his throat and mouth to let the slutty wet gagging sounds fill the smallish space. "FUCK ROY!" Oliver's voice broke as he blew his load thrusting down Roy's throat mercilessly, his free hand pulling Alexei in to a sloppy kiss, Roy was on cloud nine at the rough abuse of his throat and the spankings, all the sensations had him in pleasure pain desperate to blow.

Oliver rutted Roy's throat till his balls were empty then he was moving them around to get him and Alexei on there back's Roy still speared on Alexei's girthy cock, Oliver sucked Roy until his own cock sprang back to life and he was helping to further stuff Roy's hole with his own cock along with Alexei's.

Alexei growled as he fucked into Roy hard and deep while Oliver fucked him as well, shooting a thick load into Roy that eased their entry, though Alexei's cock never softened and he and Oliver continued fucking Roy's hole "mmm, fuck baby, so fucking tight around our cocks" he growled as he kissed Roy hotly, his hand around Roy's throat, just holding it securely as he pounded into him.

Oliver's hands were gripping and squeezing where they could, the rush of Alexei's burning hot cum renewed his thrusts. "Baby is such a good little cum Dumpster" He groaned pounding him in time so that there was ample friction. 

Roy was crying out whimpering and groaning, his face red, his throbbing cock thumping against his belly. "Daddy Alexei, I love you!"

Alexei smirked a bit "mmm, I love you too, I love both of you so much" He whispered seriously, kissing Roy passionately as he fucked into Roy hard and deep, before he pulled Oliver into a heated kiss as well "mmm...both of you are mine, no one elses'" he growled hungrily, loving that these two gorgeous men wanted and needed him.

In unison both men groaned "Only yours Alexei!" Oliver grabbed Roy's hot cock and pumped a few strokes chuckling and groaning at the massive load the younger male shot, high into the air before arching the splash Roy's chest and both his and Alexei's faces.

Alexei groaned hungrily, licking the cum from Roy's face and feeding Roy the cum that was on Alexei's face, growling low as he came deep into Roy again, shuddering in pleasure as the man's hole milked both their cocks. "mmm, fuck, so fucking hot Roy..." he purred, already getting an idea of a fun night for the three of them, he'd have to mention it to them later.

Everyone outside the Arrow cave had decided to leave as even with the soundproofing and such it didn't exactly stop them from KNOWING and thinking they could hear the three way. Felicity and Lilli were together shopping and the ladies ended up going to a optometrist to get Felicity's glasses adjusted and tightened.


	3. Chapter 3

The two chatting about Lilli's mysterious lover, and Lilli teasing the fuck out of Felicity about the famous actors son Scott Eastwood, the man was making his own way in the world and into Overwatch's heart.

Not needing the glasses herself but getting them any ways because they looked so fucking good on her Lilli purchased a pair of display glasses that fit her face well, she snapped a few selfies and sent them to Him. He messaged her quickly with a filthy boner pic and requested her to help sate what she'd risen. 

"Felicity uh... I need to go... something's come up" She paused looking up at nothing as she realized what she'd just said and broke out laughing.

Alexei spent the evening with the two men, the three eventually going back to Oliver's place and enjoying themselves a bit more, before falling asleep tangled up in each other. Alexei was suspicious of Lilli's secret dealings as of late, but he was trying not to read too much into it, knowing that eventually either she would come clean, or he would get fed up and start tailing her.

The world was falling into twilight when Lilli pulled up to the place they used, it was their neutral ground, no one they knew was aware of it. They went to great pains to make sure it stayed that way. She lowered through the open sunroof, listening, and feeling for the special unique way he disrupted the air around him.

Her pulse was hammering and she was already feeling the rush of blood throbbing in her lady bits, tight pressure in her stomach.

Slade Wilson had found himself in a strange predicament. The first time they had fucked was a fluke, a duel that had turned lustful and rough...but over time she had grown on Slade, and soon the vengeful visions of Shado (from the mirakuru running through his veins) had begun to disappear, and now...now all he saw was her. 

He walked into the open area of their normal meeting place, taking his mask off and grinning at her playfully "I can smell your desire, you've been missing me haven't you darling?" he asked with a husky sort of voice, walking towards her with a seductive grin on his lips.

"You never leave me alone long enough to miss you, stalker" She teased, closing the distance between them, it amused her how the mask always made his hair stick up all over, and the black smudges around his eyes only enhanced the brown glass chocolate color of his eyes. 

With her arms around him she kissed him playfully, "Maybe I just missed that fat cock your still hiding from me" She bit and suckled his bottom lip. "Take that shit off or I will Slade."

Lillium was long past feeling bad for their secret, sure she worried it would come out and that it would cost her, but the ease of him, the sureness of each and every touch they shared, a deep hunger that she'd carried for decades even before coming to earth was gone when with him.

Slade grinned a bit "of course i don't leave you alone for it, I don't trust those friends of yours...I still say you'd be better off with me Doll" he said as he took his clothing off, "you know no one makes you feel like i do" he purred with a devilish, sinful grin

Waving off his comment she stripped her clothes moaning and the freedom. "Less talk more fucking, you sexy fuck" She charged him and launched herself into him their naked bodies colliding with such force that were either normal humans there'd be broken something.

Slade grinned a bit "ooh I love it when you get feisty" he growled, pinning her up against the wall and thrusting deep into her, fucking her wildly just the way he knew she liked it. He planned on fucking her till she was sore for a day afterward (at the least)

Lilli cried out in lust. "Yes Slade YES!" The two spent the first few rounds ruthless and rough, then as their dicey time together lengthened they fell into the much more intimate some what slow and very deep love making, though neither said those words or called it that. That was crossing a line and too many had already been crossed.

Slade continued to wring pleasure from Lilli, the two of them losing count of their orgasms at this point, spending hours alternating between intense, passionate lovemaking, rough fucking, and slow and tender intimacy. Lilli's phone (which rang multiple times) was forgotten somewhere in the mound of clothes along the way.

They were showering and scrubbing each other clean because the time to return to reality their mini fuckcation was over. Her phone was blowing up and she was getting flack for not having her emergency tracker on her. 

This part was the part she hated leaving, leaving hurt and left her raw. She was tired it was finally around the time for her sleep necessary sleep cycle to hit. Two Hours of black out unconsciousness no dreams no movement, to most she looked dead. 

"Don't contact me for a few days OK. I'm going down for the sleep cycle and those messages were getting pretty salty. I'll make time for you soon." She redressed and laughed tossing her panties in his face, as she redressed and took off blowing him a kiss as she went.

Slade smiled at that and nodded obscenely tucking the fragrant undergarment in the neck of his Deathstroke costume, respecting her wishes, though the more they did this, the harder respecting her wishes got, and the harder it was to not just show up and make her choose. 

the last message from Alexei was slightly crazed "Bitch you are usually the first one to want to know about my sexy time fun times, what the fuck is going on with you? do I need to go sassy gay friend on yo ass and figure out what is going on? I will Pink Panther and Sherlock Holmes some shit if I need to. Call me soon Biiiiitch, xoxo panda emoji

That sick feeling had her landing in a secluded area to throw up, leaving was getting harder, nearly impossible, the vomiting had been happening with the last two meetings. "Shit fuck" She angrily wiped at her watery eyes and texted the ever living fuck outta Alexei, making sure to piss him off in a funny way by sending one letter per text to make all her messages equal one fucking paragraph about getting drilled by that good dick and that she was busy getting some since he had been. She'd even gotten sexy fake specs with Felicity and done a few other things while he'd been in the dicklympics.

Alexei wasn't fooled, the fact that she had waited so long to reply (six hours, come the fuck on bestie) had him highly suspicious, but he decided he would TRY to be understanding and let her do her thing, not giving her any more shit, but sending her pics of his two (obviously well fucked) men covered up on the bed passed out. He had gotten up to get a snack, to text the bestie (and clean up) before he decided to slip back into bed with his gorgeous men.

Eyes the size of saucers Lillium felt herself levling toward giddy excitement. "Dayum biiitch they look fucked into oblivion" She added snapping emoji's and then sent a different message to her best friend.. "Alexei you know I have stupid high stamina so sex lasts a while for me. If I find the right guy to handle all this sexy! xoxoxo omw to get some food. Those hoes wanna come too or just you? Or just me all lonesome and shitttt"

Alexei bit his lip "I think they're out for the count, I wonder if they'd be mad if I left for lunch with you...it has been a while after all. depends. Did he fuck you into a coma? you gonna fall asleep on me? Or am i in the clear?" he teased

"In the clear, but it's soon. remind Thea that she owes me a new pair of jeans, dat bitch ducking me on it LOL" She smirked at their banter. 

Roy rolled around aching and swollen and stiff his throat so sore his dock hardened at the mere thought of swallowing, memories of what he'd already swallowed making him moan and thrust his hips in his half sleep. 

Oliver Queen felt the bed moving and noticed when he shifted that his other bed partner was mia, he opened his eyes while reaching out to stroke and fondle Roy, he could see his phone flashing with a video message waiting to be viewed. 

When he checked he saw himself and Roy tangled up heard Alexei chuckling then he was on camera, "Hello my love, going to get some one on one girl time with Lilli before she goes down for her regularly scheduled sleep thing, she is acting weirder then usual, that mystery man of hers has me concerned. But she'll tell me or I'll snoop, what are besties for? Be back soon" 

Oliver grinned and decided to record himself taking care of Roy, coaxing the younger male awake by jerking him off

Alexei was wearing a red half jacket and jeans, with a sleeveless shirt underneath since it was mid August and still hot as balls. He had a knife strapped to his leg and tucked into his boot just in case, and his phone was in the pocket of his low hanging jeans as he drove his motorcycle to their regularly scheduled meeting place, a small hole in the wall that had delicious fried food.

Ordering scallops and stuffed habanero peppers Lilli flopped down on the hard seat across from Alexei almost immediately shooting back to her feet, hours of mind blowing sex did not make throwing already sore parts onto a hard seat. "Hades raping jesus!" She shouted, unashamed at the glares of others, someone even tried shoosing her and she shooshed them back bitching that it wasn't a movie theater

Alexei laughed softly, having ordered fried shrimp with a huge batch of onion rings and waffle fries "Guuuurl you have no idea how crazy last night was. But first...can't you tell me SOMETHING about that mystery man of yours?" he grinned "from one bestie to another ya know? Ya gotta give me somethin"


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a huge mouth full of noodles and meat Lilli bought herself some time to spin the truth. "I'm in love with him." Was NOT how she was going to answer bestfriend forever or not. "He's a bad boy, he's meta human, and he fucks me so good. I don't know, babe I'm just not ready to introduce him, who wants to see me prance around my studly hotter then your boyfriends lover when you three just got together and its all happy and sunshine glitter shooting out your assholes?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm having fun having my own little secret romance, it's like those fucking books Oliver reads but hides from you all that I found in his glove box" She pretended to casually drop the information that was literally only something she knew by happenstance then schooled her features in to guilt. "FUCK ME I wasn't supposed to talk about that shit! Fuck shit Ollie is gonna kill me Alexei you CAN'T SAY SHIT"

"wait...he hides romance novels in his glove box? wait a minute...meta human? Did Felicity set you up with him? oh god don't tell me Kaitlyn and Iris set you up with a metahuman...is he from Central City?! Omg if it is Barry I swear to god!" He facepalmed 

"wait you said bad boy...Oh fuck it isn't captain cold is it? wait...he's not a metahuman...I have no idea who it is" Alexei rambled before he snorted "I won't tell, I'll just happen to snoop in his glove box later" he grinned

Lilli howled with honest laughter. "Have I told you I love you lately biiiiiitch" She grinned laughing as they ate and gossiped, her phone trilled and it was a message from Him, telling her she looked particularly gorgeous with chipmunk cheeks, he liked a woman that enjoyed good food.

That had Lilli choking to the point of slamming her fist to her chest and flailing toward Alexei for help, yet still managing to set her phone face down the same way she always had even before Slade.

Alexei chuckled at her flailing "I luuuurve you too biiitch" he grinned, "that mystery man is being particularly smooth today eh?" he asked, knowing the text message must have sent her flailing. He moved from his chair, patting her back and trying to keep her from choking.

Once Lilli was not breathing soy sauce soaked noodles and living, she flew into a tizzy about dicks pic realness and showed him safe none date cock picks Slade had sent her, she was so meticulous she even had him listed in her phone under Hawt Body Big Dick she kept him from scrolling the other images that had defining marks. "The diiiiiick beee gooodddd"

Alexei's eyes almost popped out of his head "Jesus...and I thought Constantine was big" he blinked, "how are you walking straight? like seriously, I've seen horses that were smaller than that thing"

"You saw me leap up when I first flopped down right? I can walk because hellooo Alien, but oooh baby it hurts so good" She teased, "Speaking of my quivering ladybits I need to piss" She took her phone along and pecked out a reply, "A world star criminal is using his Ultimate cosmic power to stalk his fuck buddy? Creeeeeeeepppy" She added a smiley, though saying fuck buddies didn't sit well with her. They weren't dating. They were playing a dangerous game of Montague and Capulet.

Alexei sat eating while she was in the bathroom, and when she came back he grinned devilishly "I bet Roy is feeling sore today too, Oliver and I both fucked him at the same time last night" he grinned playfully, knowing that would get her going a bit.

Just as Lilli was beginning her response to that hot bit of news both she and Alexei's phones went off Alexei receiving the video messages from Oliver and Roy and them both begging him to come to Oliver’s place where they had gone too. While Lilli had gone pale hers simply saying 'On the roof. Now." 

Lilli caught the suddenly ravenous look on her best friends face and laughed as naturally as she could. "Seems like your boys are ready for another go?" She looked outside and noticed the darkening skies. "Hmm better haul ass before it rains, motorcycles don't do well in rain dearie" She teased him, edging toward getting up. "I flew here. And flying wet in this no thanks." She laughed

Alexei stood and kissed her cheek "Don't do anything I wouldn't do sexypants" he teased playfully "and be careful out there, I heard from Felicity the other day that Slade was spotted in the city" he warned, before paying their tab and heading out to his bike to make his way over to Oliver's place.

Her cringe was so sudden and so quickly gone that she knew Alexei didn't see it. "Fuck Slade's back, here go again that fucking lunatic" She put her normal pre shagging the enemy hatred in her voice as Alexei turned his cycle on, she went to the alley to stay under the radar when she went to fly the same way she always did in their regular lives, but instead of leaving she floated to the roof seeing Slade there, the back drop of the city and the black storms clouds making it a bit surreal. 

"Slade are you insane!?" She hissed the words, "Overwatch caught sight of you in the city, and now you are here" One hand went to her stomach as their delicate dance of secrecy was put at major risk from whatever this was he was doing. "What is going on?!"

"You're the one that said I'm just your Fuck Buddy, when you know very well we are far more than that...or do I need to remind you by fucking that sore cunt of yours a few more times?" Slade growled possessively "if you didn't insist on sneaking around everyone would know that you are mine" he added firmly. 

Alexei drove off, heading toward Oliver's place and hoping to get there before he got soaked by the rain.

"Excuse me?" Her hands were on her hips and they were cocked. "I'm not property." She really hope his heightened senses couldn't pick up the lust twisting her core into millions of knots. "I'm not sure your goon squad is down to have a heroine that’s killed many of your peeps suddenly at the lead beside you." She felt the first drops of rain, this was the most dangerous moment for them, as ...whatever they were. That sickness was trying to rise in her making her insides tremor.

Slade rolled his eyes "you're mine" he said again, griping her and pressing her against the nearest wall, lifting her skirt as he growled in her ear "and now I'm going to make you remember it" he growled before he started to fuck her roughly against the wall.

"Slade!" His hand gripped tight enough to alter her voice when she cried out his name, having inside again so soon hurt in the most delicious manner but she was still supposed to be angry at him "Slade no!" The rainbow haired female bucked against his hold but stopped to moan loudly. "Sooo good!" Her body was bending to him quicker then melting metal. "Slade...mmm Slade!"

Slade growled "by the time I'm done you'll remember that I'm more than just a Fuck Buddy and that you're mine, and no one elses" he growled pinning her firmly as he pounded into her wildly, the rain just added an aesthetic touch to make his "punishment" more memorable.

"I'm gonna cum!" She was pinned so tightly that she couldn't reach him there was no way to touch him, and she always loved to touch him when he took her, grab him and hold on for dear life when she came, "Slade please!?"

Slade smirked "Are you going to be a good girl if I let you touch me?" he asked as he licked a stripe up her throat, a soft predatory growl escaping him as he fucked her deeper.

There was no getting around this, if she wanted her way, she had to compromise. "I'll be good unnff please I'll be good baby" She was seconds from selling her soul or what was left of it to have her hands free to touch him instead of them trapped as they were, they were both soaked through from the pouring rain

Slade flipped her, pressing her back against the building as he fucked her hard and deep, kissing her roughly as he let her touch him, though he made sure she wouldn't be able to get away until he was ready to let her go.

She ripped his button up open and pressed her face to his exposed neck, biting him so hard blood hit her tongue, she clung to him and let go just let go of her hangs ups for the moment and came harder then she'd ever, his name and blood on her lips, and for a few moments she blacked out, nails digging into his back, her face buried in his chest

Slade came hard inside her, thrusting in deep as the bite from her sent him over the edge in an explosive orgasm. He growled a bit, holding her there and tugging her head back to leave a mark just under where her shirt would cover "mmm...there we go" he grinned, amused and proud of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft breathes escaped her and she found herself waking up in a firm bed, with a hard hot body holding her protectively. "I forgot about the bed... How'd you get me back here unseen" She scanned the usually unused master bedroom of their mini fuckcation home. How long had she been out? "Oh no! My patrol!"

Slade chuckled "I have my ways of getting in and out of the city unseen" he answered "Don't go on your patrol tonight...they can handle themselves without you for a night..." he teased, more tempting than the serpent on the tree of knowledge.

Rubbing her neck as she sat up, Lilli frowned. Slade... He had been getting more persistent, she could hear it in his voice. "No I can't, it's too short notice. Alexei told me you were seen in the city" Her rainbow haired fell in a messy curtain over her shoulders. "If I no call no show they'll think I have been taken." Her lips caught his and Lilli caressed his bare chest. "I gotta go." She felt the prick of tears and instead of crying she hopped to her feet all smiles and laughter "besides baby you have things to do besides me"

Slade kissed her, then frowned slightly "This time apart is getting harder and harder Lilli, I don't know how much longer I can wait around for you to decide to either tell them, or let them go" he said firmly, he knew this was hard for her, but he was beginning to get annoyed with this cat and mouse game of theirs.

Was the air getting thinner... nope just her lungs clenching. "I'm not being indecisive Slade. They will kill you. Or you will kill them." She was yanking her clothes on, trying to think straight, she didn't do good byes or ultimatums "I can't... I... they aren't just going to forgive you. I mean honestly you can't forgive Oliver either." Her breath was getting harder to catch. "Shit! Fuck! Just... wow uh I knew this would happen but like I didn't know...I... there are little sparkles in the air do you see them too?"

She shook her head and froze in place for a moment, she knew what to do. But her guts were shredding. 'This is the last time." She backed away from him at a steady pace. "We never should have done this." Oh fuck the room was starting to blur, her stomach hurt so much, the dread was choking her. "Full closure. We are idiots and now I'm going to be the responsible adult." She could taste bile.

"Goodbye. It's been... well uhm heh... It's over now. Because neither of us is willing to budge from our convictions. Don't ...call me...or text...just forget me." She was burning from the inside out, she needed to go now, and she did taking off at a flat run through the house she made it to the skylight and flew hard and fast away from him. 

"Magnolia Fyre checking in" She cleared her throat over and over but the choking sensation wasn't going away. "Uh things are looking calm in my sector, surprisingly..." The Star City nightlife was just coming around. "Also... I'm no longer ...I um… my mystery man and I are done. We couldn't see eye to eye" Her voice broke the tears falling even as she angrily wiped her face again and again.

Alexei was on his patrol, and when he heard that he frowned a little "Sorry to hear that, I've got a gallon of ice cream in my fridge just waiting for us to eliminate it" He told her "need me to come your way?" he added softly, wanting to make sure she was okay. 

Slade was angry, and after destroying his room...he decided that she was not getting away that easy. if he had to kill all of them to get her...he would, he'd give her one chance at a peaceful resolution, and reveal himself...and if she refused, he would show her no mercy.

Laughing mirthlessly Lilli responded. "Nah I'm good biiitch, we'll straight boy hate at a later date. Side note" She needed to make the jokes be funny, get the attention away from this. 

"Overwatch, Speedy, hehe did you know Arsenal is cut but Arrow isn't? Thanks for those pics Bestie" She cackled, the sound not right, not real yet.

Alexei squawked a bit at what she said, laughing a little "Eh what can I say? they were passed out on the bed, it was too good of a picture to not take it" he grinned as he heard Thea say "Well i knew about Roy...didn't need to know that about Oliver though" with a grimace.

"Speedy!" She laughed "Code names code names you know people could listen in easily! Remember Daxter and Ace?! Ace the boyfriend of Dax, Ace the technopath that found out who we all are where we all lived and he tried to use it against us but we beat their asses and their now allies?"

Thea cursed "Shit. Sorry" she muttered before Felicity piped up "Don't worry, I made sure that these comms are a secure feed, and I fuzz out our conversations anyway so no one else can hear" She said cheerily.

The chatter continued and things were going well. For everyone else. Lilli was discovering that she was a good actress, she could hide the occasional stress vomiting by constantly having a drink on hand and pretending she just had to pee every time. 

She wasn't pregnant, her species couldn't breed with humans. Which didn't bother her in the least. She didn't mind kids but she was better suited to being the auntie or the babysitter. Not the momma. It was literally the agonizing pain that came from her first ever actual heartache. 

She'd laughed at the women and men that poured hours in to bitching and whinging about breaks up and how much it hurt blah, blah, blah but this was so fucking literal she couldn't stand it. She'd heard zero chatter from Slade's people and he was actually listening and not contacting her.

Though at one point she thought she'd seen in her apartment, during a sleep cycle prehaze.

This went on until the fateful night, everyone was getting back from a patrol, and as they all stepped into the headquarters, they saw Slade, standing in the room with a slight smirk on his lips. Alexei was the first to spring into action, drawing his weapons and causing every weapon on the walls of the main room to surround Slade. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you the next time we met I'd make you feel the pain of every innocent you slaughtered" Alexei's eyes glowed with his magic, fury filling him and causing most of the room to vibrate, a low humming motion that had a menacing nature to it. 

"I came here because I couldn't stand it anymore. It is time to choose Magnolia, you come clean about us, or we let the cards fall where they will..." Slade said before he smirked "Or did you all not know that I was the mysterious stranger she was with?" he asked with a wry smile. 

Alexei growled "Magnolia...is he telling the truth?" he asked before Slade went to move and the weapons inched close "I guarantee I can dismember you faster than you can get to her...give me a reason"

The action was instant, wind whipping up around Slade, the weapons careening away, "And yet, I'm faster still" Her voice was thick with so much emotion, her hands were abnormal, her whole body held weirdly, like she was a different person, one hand up to control and direct her power. 

Her lungs were burning. "He's here for me..." Her voice was dripping with all the pain she'd been hiding away, "I told you we were over you wouldn't stop and I couldn't leave my people!" Her mind was racing her pulse pounding in her ears, her free hand was clutching her stomach, she was going to vomit if she didn't get in control. 

Felicity was inching toward a hidden button that would set the defense systems to attack Slade. "Overwatch" Lilli's fire flared to life for a moment not touching the blonde but close enough to feel the heat. "Slade I told you it was over we... we made a mistake! This is insane! I told you they wouldn't understand AND THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TOO!" The tears were burning her eyes and she could feel them all staring at her friends now knew what she had done and with who.

Alexei began to feel the rage boiling inside of him "Alright...if this is how you want things to go Lillium...threatening our friends, sleeping with the man that killed hundreds of innocents, sneaking around and lying...I understand" he said with a hard edge to his tone, putting his weapons away "When he kills us all the blood will be on your hands" He added before he put his coat and mask back on and left, with Laurel and Thea right behind him as Roy and Oliver watched in stunned silence.

Slade looked to her and bit his lip "I know you ended things, But i can't be without you. I thought things were just fun at first but then...you became everything. I stopped seeing visions of Shado, and now you're all I see"

"Alexei! Wait no!" The crack in her voice made her cringe, this was so fucked and it was her fault, Alexei walking away from her for the first time ever was burned into her mind. Angrily turning toward Slade she glared at him. "WHY!? You asshole why!?" She covered her mouth with both hands as a sob escaped. 

His words had her frozen, her mind blank just staring at him, the others stood around watching for a while then all slowly filtered out, though Roy and Oliver had taken off after Alexei to keep him from rampaging. 

They were alone in the hero headquarters.

Alexei was beyond angry, and after a few thugs had been subdued, the group managed to convince Alexei to go back to Oliver's place and have some drinks, which led to shots, which led to Alexei getting drunk off his ass. 

After that Alexei was somewhat closed off, not speaking to Magnolia though he continued doing patrols. He refused to even entertain the thought of speaking to Slade, and spent most of his time either at Oliver's place, or at the gym with Laurel and Thea, training and beating the fuck out of anything and everything. The problem came down to trust, and that trust between them had been severely damaged at best.

It wasn't until he realized (after eating crow thanks to Slade Fucking Wilson) that closing himself off had made Lillium sick, and that they were bonded together, that he began to open himself back up. Now he was in his pajamas (black pants with red hearts across them) waiting for Magnolia to arrive. They needed to talk, and clearing the air would be good for both of them.

Her mind was so fuzzy, her breathing still faint as she stared blankly out the passenger window of Slade's car, he was driving her to Alexei, things had gotten worse and worse her body dying, and she learned things she'd never known about her life and her biology, things had gotten to their breaking point when she had been in the skies, Slade and Alexei below taking the roof and streets, when she'd been talking sluggishly and then she was unconscious and plummeting to the quickly approaching streets below.

Alexei had caught her, saved her, then Slade had her in his arms and was schooling Alexei on things he apparently should have noticed. Then the car was stopping and Slade's rough oh so hot hand was caressing her plush bare arm, her head tilting toward him she smiled tiredly. "He won't let you in you know" Her hand weakly squeezed his, her body had NOT liked the tsunami it'd gone through and was still rebelling, to the point that Slade had to help her with most things, like showering and walking long distances.

When they got to his doorstep, Alexei stepped out, not saying anything to Slade, but not glaring at him either. He simply helped Lillium inside, moving her to the most comfortable couch in the WORLD (as far as he was concerned anyway.) 

"You look better at least...you hungry? I have pizza in the oven, and I picked up one of those delicious cakes from the bakery today" He smiled softly "I also picked up a few movies we can watch...Laurel and Felicity offered to come hang out, but i figured it'd be better if the two of us had some time together for once"

"I'm down for whatever means you and I are hanging out. I'll explain everything and I admit that I was a bitch. I'm sorry and I won't make excuses. I did try not falling for him." She grinned in a deprecating way. "Oh maaan cake the kind with the caramel in between the layers and the chocolate filled pretzels on the top?" Her face lit up a bit.

"Yup, your favorite" Alexei grinned "got it fresh from the bakery this morning..." he added "Look. If i had known this whole thing would have made you sick I wouldn't have shut you out...but if we're going to patrol together, and do this whole vigilante thing together...I need to be able to trust you, and frankly, I'm not really angry at you anymore but I refuse to forgive Slade. I'll be nice around him but I'm not just going to forget everything he's done"

A heavy long sigh came from her as she let her body rest against his. "He isn't after that. He doesn't want you are the others to accept him or to forgive him. He doesn't even want that from me. He just wants the chance to be with me. To be mine and me his"

"And hey is my magical snatch makes him not keep trying to kill us and for all his money to be put to use in our favor instead of against us then yeah" She panted for a moment talking was draining. "I know you didn't know, fuck booboo I didn't know. This sort of shit never happened in my planet."

Alexei chuckled "Well, no offense to your magical snatch but I still don't trust his ass. You I trust, him...not so much" he said simply "now then, enough serious bullshit, let's have some fun eh?" he kissed her cheek and moved to get the movies that he had rented.

"A little more seriousness!" She grinned "Then yes total fun. This shit wasn't planned that's the plain raw truth. I was out on patrol about six months ago, and YEAH it's been going on that long." She took a deep breath, her chest rising. 

"I got the drop on him and there was banter... there's always banter, and we beat the shit out of each other, I mean we were bleeding and ragged... we brawled and wrestled and there was a lot of cursing, then we pulled apart, less and less, and were smashing our bodies together for long periods, then he was choking me, but this look came over his face and he kissed me, like I mean curl your toes, birds singing and angels jizzing kissed me."

She gesture limply with her hands. "Then I was kissing him and we were hitting each other again trying to not do what our bodies clearly wanted. But his punches were pulled...and then mine and then we were one each other again, and we ended up, just hate fucking each other, this animalistic slamming, bashing coming together of bodies that would make a seasoned porn star blush, and we both came, and then we both left, our separate ways and we didn't see each other again for a while then he was back and we were meeting up in secret, and the hate fucking stopped being hate fucking, and though it was still insane and intense as all hell our emotions shifted" She told Alexei all of it every graphic detail as they ate and hung out. 

"So now here we are" She shrugged taking a drink. "I am a former villain's whore and my friends faith in me is crushed because apparently I fell in love with a monster. And I know what he is I always knew so there's no excuse or me asking you to understand"

Alexei chuckled slightly "Well technically, I do understand" he admitted as he chewed on a slice of pizza "So...I've hooked up with Captain Cold twice before my current relationship...the first time was when I helped Barry out with Zoom" he explained "but...well, technically if we wanna go back further, before you and I met, John was technically a villain, possessed by a demon that was trying to make him kill. My first time with John was similar to your first time with Slade actually" he admitted with a blush. 

"the fact that you are with Slade, wasn't what pissed me off" he explained "it was the fact that you were so quick to dismiss my attempt to keep him from advancing on us, THEN threatened felicity in the span of five minutes. Not to mention the fact that you hid it from me" he shrugged. "I don't blame you at all for fucking him or falling for him, the man is hot...aesthetically speaking." he added 

"and as much as I absolutely hate admitting it...he hasn't been very monstrous lately" he added before stuffing another bite of pizza in his mouth.

Her eyes widened comically. "CAPTAIN COLD!?" She wilted from the exertion of energy, and slumped over the table a bit. "I'm so ready to stop being this weak little puppet thing." She bristled at the accusation "I didn't threaten her, I warned. I didn't want her to kill him or cause him to kill her I panicked." 

"You also aren't seeing him how he is with me... when we are alone" She played with her hair for a bit and with Alexei's help got settled back on the couch and they spent the night watching movie's and cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver wasn't happy but Slade wasn't killing everyone anymore, so he cooled it, but kept an eye on everything. Roy was snappy and angry, lashing out a few times until Thea brought up that both she and him had been forgiven for the awful things they'd each done in their own crazes. Roy was about to shout semantics and different circumstances when he saw Alexei's mane of glossy black hair turn down a hallway, he went chasing after him.

Alexei had just gotten back from Lilli's apartment, having actually delivered a few things to help with her recovery. He had managed to be civil with Slade, and the two of them had actually come to somewhat of an understanding...so now he was back in the headquarters, taking off his motorcycle jacket and his shoes as he headed for the training room, hearing footsteps behind him as he turned "Oh hey handsome, I heard shouting...is everything okay?" he asked as he walked backwards, watching Roy with a flirtatious grin

Roy smirked. "Thea and I are just arguing about Magnolia's dumb ass stunt... want to spar with me baby? Get some of this stress worked out?" He pressed Alexei to a wall curling his lips in just the way he knew turn Alexei on.

Alexei grinned "mmm, I like the idea of working out some stress with you..." He purred, groping Roy's ass firmly and taking the opening to flip them, pinning Roy against the wall "Gonna have to work a bit harder to get the drop on me gorgeous...maybe I should fuck that ass black and blue tonight...make your next patrol a bit more memorable" he purred teasingly, nibbling on Roy's ear as he pressed against him firmly.

A deep groan escaped Roy and he easily submitted to Alexei's control. "If it's you I'll take anything" He exhaled a shaky breath hooking his leg in Alexei's and breaking free. "But right now we spar clothes on" He chuckled dashing to the training room.

Alexei grinned at that, following Roy and having the feeling that today was going to be very fun. He went in the training room, grabbing a bo-staff off the wall and twirling it a bit "so, any rules before we start?" he grinned devilishly, looking Roy over hungrily. 

When Alexei sparred it always wound up becoming a spectacle, so he expected people watching them at some point.

Lilli leaned in to Slade as he kept her steady on the stairs, she'd discovered she hated staying still in her home, she wanted to be with her friends wanted to get some training. She'd run into a irritated Thea and they talked with Slade peacefully interacting here and there.

Roy slide under Alexei's body, his lover having leapt toward him, he was going to win, he was determined to win the battle! He was vaguely aware that the other's had gathered to watch, he smelled Slade and Magnolia the two scents so wrapped in each other that if he and they were strangers he'd think it was one per. He wondered idly as he and Alexei rolled around the mats if that was how he, Oliver and Alexei came across to Slade? Their own unique scents practically indiscernible

Alexei was not about to let Roy beat him, and managed to at least stay toe to toe with Roy. His movements were fluid, graceful, well practiced...almost as though he had been doing this forever. "you're getting better every day Roy" he praised as they continued, though the sparring had grown decidedly more sensual and heated as time had gone on "You're learning...not every fight has to be won by the fastest strikes, moving and parrying is just as important"

When Roy managed to get Alexei face down on the mats, pinning him with his own body he chuckled, "are you imaging us naked and lubed like I am?" He ground his hard covered cock in to Alexei's ass groaning hotly in his ear.

Lilli and Slade were practicing getting her stamina back when Overwatch came over the PA system, letting them know that there was chatter of illegal curare shipments being smuggled in on a freighter ship

Alexei flipped Roy over and smirked "No, I'm picturing you with a collar on, waiting for instructions" He purred with a smirk before he heard the PA system and grinned "We'll have to finish this later gorgeous" he kissed Roy gently before standing and walking to start getting things ready, gearing up to help take down these illegal smugglers. 

Slade kissed Lilli's cheek "Want me to help them on this one?" he asked her softly "you're in no condition to join them, but I can...I'm not certain they'll need my help though"

Roy whined a bit "My coooock is hard this is terrible timing!" He pouted.

Lilli scowled "We're both going, baby I can't stand sidelining it anymore" She grimaced then smiled as she kissed his chin joining Thea to change her clothes, Thea was giving her the riot act as they changed and as they were joining the others who were suited up. Roy was already getting ready to join in, his arms crossed, "what the fuck is your woman doing Slade?! She's in no shape for battle”

Oliver sighed this fleas a ridiculous amount of drama, even for them. Lillium bristled visibly, hissing like a pissed off pussy cat toward Roy. "Listen Here Arsenal you are on the right track for a good smacking. I'm going and NONE of you are talking me out of this." She took Slade's hand and stomped toward the exit, ignoring the dizziness she felt

Slade put his hands up "I said the same thing, she refused to take no for an answer" He said simply before Alexei nodded "She's dreadfully stubborn, never has been able to sit still. Slade and I will keep an eye on her" He promised, kissing Oliver's cheek and Roy's cheek before he followed, the entire group heading out as Alexei secretly told Felicity to make sure to keep an eye on Magnolia's vitals, just in case.

"Stubborn is just another way of saying FILLED WITH DETERMINATION!" Lilli shouted, pulling her hair up off her neck.

Roy frowned knowing that she was being reckless bit he'd been on her shit list in the past so that wasn't on his list of things he wanted, he kept quiet trusting Alexei to save her.  
Overwatch pulled up the up to he minute accurate readings for Magnolia Fyre, making it her main focus.

Alexei went about his patrol, keeping an eye on Slade and Magnolia, wanting to make sure they were okay. Luckily enough the streets they covered were relatively quiet, at least until Felicity patched into Alexei's comm. 

"Masquerade i need you to go check on Arrow and Arsenal their comms are all static and I can't get a good view of em on cameras, they were over on the corner of south main and oak" 

Alexei nodded "I'm on it, re-direct Speedy or Spartan (Diggle) to come keep an eye on Slade and Magnolia will ya?" he asked as he leaped to another building, keeping his blades in hand, wondering what was keeping Roy and Oliver from reporting in.

Magnolia noticed Alexei leaving and patched in to Overwatch "What happening? Can Alexei handle it? Are Arsenal and Arrow alright?" She felt the air shift just before the waters off the docks erupted and the unforgiving pressure slammed her then sucked her in the water, the water she couldn't swim in, the water that negated her fire.

Overwatch's system alarms went berserk as Magnolia's vitals went haywire and static screeched over the lines just like with Roy and Oliver. "MASQUERADE! A AND A HAVE BEEN MOVED AND MAGNOLIA'S BEEN TAKEN! HER COMLINKS OUT TOO!" She heard Slade's roar of anger as he opened his communication.

"They took my woman! Some sort of creature possibly a meta human the water was sentient! She went under and never came back up! I went in but couldn't find her! This thing or things must have taken Arsenal and Green Arrow as well! This was a trap the whole time!" He snarled running flat out toward Alexei. "She can't handle to much stress right now!? Damn her pigheaded streak!"

Alexei growled, grabbing Slade and stomping off toward the water "Felicity, I'm going after them, my magic can get Slade and I in pursuit safely, have Thea, Laurel and Spartan fall back until I report back in, you might wanna contact Barry too...we may need his help" He said sharply, before he created a bubble of magic around himself and Slade "We've gotta trust one another if we're going to save them. Can I trust you?" he asked firmly, keeping an eye out for whatever had taken Roy, Oliver and Magnolia.

Slade grabbed the back of Alexei's neck pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not losing another person, know that above all else I have come to love her. She makes me sane. For Magnolia I would burn the world or save it." He glared into his eyes, their breathes mingling as if they were about to kiss, "Now let's MOVE"

"I'm on it Masque, Barry's been informed, he should be there-"

"RIGHT NOW and did I just walk in on Slade and Masque about to kiss?! DUDE ARE YOU CHEATING ON ARROW AND ARSENAL!? Captain Cold sends his fond memories btw and uh he has a gift for you and ugh DON'T KISS I don't understand what's happening" Barry rambled flitting around them.

Masquerade rolled his eyes "We aren't about to kiss, but we were having a moment of understanding Barry" he said simply "Can you run around the perimeter of this bay and make sure that whatever has pulled Roy, Oliver and Magnolia under can't escape?" he asked Barry with a raised eyebrow "It's nice that Leonard sends his regards, I wonder if he stole the gift though." he commented with a shrug before he grabbed Slade's hand "Do what you can Barry, I need you at full speed for this...well, full non-time travel speed" 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself before stepping into the water with Slade, diving down deep with him and using the magic to keep them dry, levitating in the water as he tried to figure out what had gotten a hold of everyone.

Slade scowled at their clasped hands for a moment, before he called to Overwatch. "Are there any sort of subsurface tunnels or caves that lead to the open Ocean?"

"Overwatch! Can you scan for heat temps in the water too?" Barry asked as he zipped around the surrounding areas, "I think I can super speed it through the water too, I mean I can run on water so you know" He did it anyway and dashed around.


	7. Chapter 7

What the others didn't know was that the three were already past the city water limits hell the gang that had taken them were aquatic based metahumans that were there to stop the Star City heroes, hired before Merlin before he ever got killed, a time delayed attack.

Alexei frowned "I think you're on the right track Slade, there has to be an escape route they took, it'd be pointless for them to just tug them down under the water. 

Alexei's eyes glowed white for a moment, sending three projectiles into the water that began to search for each of the three's unique life signs. "You might want to make sure you and the others find a safe location Overwatch, this seems like a targeted attack"

Overwatch gave the affirmative and let them know that Laurel and Diggle had made it back safely and were helping her lock everything down, "Slade helped us rig titanium walls sliders its all been off the books. They are impenetrable. We are fine here. It was during the first few weeks that he had joined us before Magnolia got sick" She checked their vitals and noticed Slade. "Slade your heart rate in hammering like a cracked out rabbit"

Slade nodded the affirmative, then grunted, "My Magnolia's been taken, and she wasn't at her best. How should I be feeling Blondie?" He snapped. 

\------–

The shock was instant unforgiving and excruciating, Magnolia, Roy and Oliver were electrocuted into consciousness their screams of agony echoing off the soaked walls of the underwater caverns. 

"So your awake. Good, good." The rippling voice chuckled. "We certainly hadn't expected to catch one of John Constantine's former whores, I mean we wanted the males, the lovers of Starling City's vigilante.. we got the vigilante and one lover... the other got away cause that little cunt in your ears."

"OH GOD NO, NO, NO!" Lilli wailed struggling, she could see the enemies smirking thinking she was afraid. "THE FUCKING VILLAIN MONOLOUGING! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She laughed, letting her voice break as she sucked in air to keep laughing the sound becoming a scream mixed with the screams of Roy and Oliver as they let one of the dual abilities metahumans use their power over electricity.

Alexei's anger was palpable, his magic crackling under his skin. Normally he was able to keep himself on a good path of not killing anyone, but this was more than Alexei could stand. His spell managed to (stealthily) locate the three, the spell taking on the form of indigenous marine life. 

"Overwatch we're going after them, the longer we wait, the more likely we are to either lose track of them or literally lose them. Oh, and Overwatch...I wouldn't watch my video feed if I were you, things are going to get very graphic and very bloody" 

He looked to Slade with a wicked grin, moving them closer to the underwater cavern, the bubble around them taking on underwater camouflage to keep them from really being spotted

One of the meta humans with a shark like mouth was stalking toward Oliver and Lilli the two tied closest together. "She bitch smells like cigar smoke and scotch, real fancy and shit. I know that scent. my brother used to stink like that when he was working for a guy, some big billy badass type that killed for revenge, had some little slice of chink ass that got killed on some... DEATHSTROKE! Haze!" He turned around to his comrades. "The bitch is fucking Slade Wilson"

Shaking from the cold and the residule shocks but she giggled none the less. "Daddy knows my pussy's real good" She smirked looking behind the shark man.

"Bitch you offering to gap em" Haze the leader sneered pompously. 

Slade was out of the water and holding Lilli's eyes. "She said I know how good she is, and my love, it's not just your pussy" He smirked his voice making the others jump nearly out of their scaly skins. "The way you grin when arterial blood sprays your face... that sexy little way you jerk a knife through skin, the way you burn the enemy down and ash sticks to your hair." He chuckled. "I mean after all that what's not to love”

Lillium's head dropped back as she laughed, in their fear they stopped electrocuting her and she'd gotten dry enough that flames began licking up her body, "Oh Slade Daddy what kept you?" She shivered a bit more but this time from the thrills.

" Slade honey, you forgot to mention her Fantastic sense of style! AND IN COMES THE BESTIE WITH AN ENTRANCE!" Alexei exclaimed as he appeared behind the one on the other side of Slade, A blade to the man's throat "oh no baby, don't you even consider moving...I got you right where I want you...a blade at your throat and one in a very...very vital place" he grinned, pressing a small knife against his nut sack 

"Where are my boys...and if you even CONSIDER warning your Men I will give you pain the likes of which would scare men twice your size..." he growled, energy crackling around him and busting the restraints on Lillium's hands.

Lilli didn't give the goon a chance to answer. "BESTIE!! Arrow is strapped up behind the pillar I'm on he and Arsenal is behind the pillar there" The flames had melted her chains. "Shock therapy is baaadddd for humans! Enhanced or not if its not their bagggg" She sang "TIME FOR A FUCKING FISH FRY!" Her flames crawled over her body, the wind whipping up around her as she got the shark faced baddie first

Alexei kissed Lillium's cheek "I'll let you take care of the fish sticks while I get my boys...Your boyfriend gets brownie points too, turns out he's less of a buttnugget than I originally thought" he grinned playfully, cackling a little at Slade's slight glare as he moved to untie Oliver first 

"you okay baby?" he asked, kissing his cheek and letting Oliver lean on him a bit as they moved to untie Roy "You boys are gonna be fine, we'll get you home, foot rubs, first aid, and me in a maid costume...actually scratch the last part I look terrible in white" he grinned, holding both of them tight as he headed toward the opening, "All aboard Alexei Express, one exit from a watery cave coming right up!"

Lilli grinned ear to ear and tackled Slade, she was feeling better already, even with her powers not at full her head was clear. "Hmm Slade! That was such a sexy rescue. I am so in love with you" She kissed him roughly squealing when he picked her up as they joined Alexei Oliver and Roy.

Alexei moved them all back to the surface, the bubble around them dissolving once they were on dry land "Okay Barry, we've got em" He said over the comm "Overwatch, the mission was a success, we are on our way back now" he added.

Overwatch responded immediately gushing and freaking out. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL! WE DIDN'T GET ANY INFO! Did Magnolia get any info? What about Arrow or Arsenal!? ARE THEY OK OMFG ARE THEY OK!" She rapid fired her questions.

Magnolia bit her lip a bit nervously Slade hadn't said much since the initial entrance and rescue, she was getting more then a bit wigged out, did she technically say she loved him first? She did didn't she?! Oh shit that was bad. Slade and her was and yeah sure he turned good guy for her and all that. "I gotta go!" She made to dash away in flight or flight response, but Slade had caught her wrist stopping her.

Alexei sighed "Arrow and Arsenal are alright, a bit sore and slightly tortured, but fine. They were metahumans in an underwater cavern outside the city, so I'm thinking that we can get their information from Star Labs, and see if we can trace who hired them that way, at least Slade isn't a suspect anymore" he pointed out, ever the "silver lining" sort of guy. 

Slade grunted, tugging her close "I didn't get to say I love you yet, you don't get to go anywhere gorgeous" he grinned before he hugged her tightly "I was so worried about you, you're my everything and I don't think I'd be sane if you weren't okay"

Lilli let herself be tugged around and blushed crimson. "Awkward moment when boyfriend is secretly a mind reader...?" She joked, pressing close to him. "Making a girl feel all special and shit, it's nice to know you care so much though. Means you won't go stupid and betray me." Her free hand caressed over his chest and up his neck squeezing his throat tauntingly. "You really like the way I kill?" One side of her lips curved up in a sexy smirk.

Oliver and Roy leaned heavily on their lover and Roy cleared his throat "Can we all just go home now?"

Slade grinned "I do, though killing isn't something this team supports, so i'll just have to get off on it on special occasions" he grinned devilishly. 

Alexei nodded "yup, think you boys can handle a quick flight home?" he asked with a smile, wrapping an arm tightly around both of them "I won't drop you, I promise" he added softly.

Oliver was past talking, he was have asleep from all the exertions and he just hung weakly to Alexei Roy in the same boat.

"Hmm maybe we can go to another country where war is running rampant and the bad guys HAVE to die" She grinned playfully. "My place or yours hmm? I'm feeling veeery violent and horny, kidnappings vex me, especially when I'm the victim" She laughed

Alexei called over to Magnolia "I'm taking the guys back to Ollie's place, see you guys tomorrow?" he grinned before he took off, holding Oliver and Roy tightly as he tried to get them to Oliver's place as fast as possible. 

Slade grinned a little "I think yours would be nice, though I have a fresh, unopened bottle of caramel liqueur at my place...we could have a bit of fun...I have a hot tub too, though you might have had enough water for one day" he chuckled

Magnolia Fyre grinned to her best friend. "Get them sexed up right proper boothang Boyfriend and I are going to have our own funsies" She laughed. "Mmm baby I could be convinced to get in a hot tub if your in it sky clad and waiting for me, is it the same caramel liqueur you bought me at that private club?"

Slade grinned "it is, you liked it so much I bought a bottle for us to have at my place" he offered as he lifted her up, carrying her as he started to run, having enough stamina to head toward his place at a pretty decent pace.

Once Alexei got them both back to Oliver's place, he laid them comfortably on the bed and then started to look them over, checking for injuries and making sure nothing was damaged, his face serious as he tried to make sure they were okay first.

Oliver let his arm rest over his eyes, just relaxing in Alexei's touch. "Have I mentioned how much I hate electrocutions" He sighed deeply, he was grateful for Alexei, he was so damn lucky to have him and Roy.

Magnolia laughed jarringly as Slade carried her through the streets. When they arrived at Slade's she tried to get him to put her down so she could walk but he simply shifted her around to enter the door code that let them inside.

Alexei chuckled softly "I know you hate electrocution, but its over now...you both are fine" he promised, once he knew they were both okay, he crawled into bed with them "You both had me worried though..." He admitted softly "thought I'd lost you both..." he added as Roy smiled and wrapped an arm around Alexei "You aren't getting rid of us that easy" Roy teased with a smile

Slade got them both inside and sat her down on the couch, kissing her tenderly and moving to take his costume off, knowing it was going to need a thorough cleaning...but that could wait till later.

Oliver smirked, "Yeah we aren't going anywhere... and uh I hate to admit it but Slade actually came through. You guys looked good working together. I'm glad she succeeded where I failed all those years ago." He curled into both men and kissed them playfully. "I love you Alexei, and you Roy."

Lilli peeled her clothes off as well her cringing as the wet slapping noise they made when they hit the floor, shivering she pulled her hair up tight and tugged on one of Slade black V-neck t-shirt, it barely covered her round ass, loose in places and then a bit tight around her hips, like a mini dress. Quietly she padded through the ostentatious house purposely ignoring a sword belonging to Shado.

Alexei smiled softly "I love you too...I'm surprised actually at how well he and I worked together on this one" Alexei admitted, kissing Oliver sweetly "you guys get some rest...tomorrow I plan on really working you both out, we're staying in bed all day" he teased playfully.

"mmm, love you too" Roy mumbled, already half asleep. 

Slade was wearing a pair of sweat pants and not much else, opening up the bottle of Caramel Liqueur and pouring it into champagne glasses over ice, looking at Lilli approvingly as she came closer.

Oliver grinned and pulled Alexei more closely between himself and Roy, their limbs tangling pleasantly.

Lilli ran her hands over Slade's exposed chest purring as she let her lips catch his, her thumbs grazing over his nipples. "Thank you, for saving me. For helping Alexei save Oliver and Roy." Her fingers curled around a glass sniffing the sweet creamy scent. "Mmm smells so good" She sipped it slowly, letting the liquid coat her tongue

Alexei felt happier than he had been in much of his life, there had always been something missing, ever since he was young...but now not only did he have an amazing best friend, he had a family, people who loved him. He did idly wonder what his birth mother would think of him...or if she even knew he existed. 

Slade smiled "It was my pleasure" he kissed Lilli gently "Your friend isn't as much of an annoyance as I originally thought, he was a great battle partner" Slade admitted with a smile "and I see the way he looks at Oliver and Roy...despite my issues with them in the past, I see my feelings for you reflected in the way he looks at them."

"And all it took was my magical snatch to get you to come to peaceful terms" The rainbow haired alien laughed at her own outrageous comment, taking another drink every now and then, she kept her hands on him when she could, becoming serious. "Whatever brought us together, fate, destiny, some body making a mistake somewhere or just us being insane, I'm happy it happened."

Slade chuckled, sipping his own drink and tugging her closer "I entirely agree...though I am inclined to believe it was some twist of fate..." he purred, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Since when is Slade Wilson into hipster children?" A voice sneered from the shadows. "I wasn't aware that the serum turned you into a pedophile with poor tastes..." The voice was altered but not so much that the pair didn't know what who it belonged to.

Lillium grimaced, squeezing Slade's forearm tighter then she ever had, her pointed nails drawing blood. "Malcolm's just angry because I helped put him through bullet proof glass, made him real pretty and shiny..." She swallowed nervously but kept her bravado going. "Like a disco ball with all those shards in your face..."

Slade's eyes narrowed as he tugged the shirt she was wearing down a little bit to cover her ass "As if you are one to talk Malcolm...How's life as captain hook?" he quipped, stepping back just far enough to grab a weapon he had hidden, passing it to Lillium just in case as he grabbed another "Why don't you show yourself and we'll settle this like adults"

Lillium heard and felt the pressure of a strange gun go off and before it could hit fire flared to life around them. "If it's not one thing IT'S ANOTHER!" She hissed, letting the wind whip around until she felt resistant warm flesh and then Malcolm was soaring from the upper floor landing with a unforgiving smack to the floor in front of them. 

Malcolm Merlin hacked and coughed around near maniacal laughter. "Oh my, my, my, such a angry little alien. It really isn't good for your image to be tossing around people bearing gifts." His tone was so smarmy it had Lilli backing closer to Slade. "I mean if you DON'T want to know where you little brother is being held... by ARGUS"

Slade frowned "I wouldn't believe a word this snake says...we can verify that information later with Diggle's wife, she runs Argus now" Slade pointed out as he grabbed Malcolm by the throat "last chance to leave with your other hand attached Malcolm" he said sharply "No one on our team will miss you, it's clear Thea hates you...your only living child, you killed your other one..." he growled, throwing Merlin across the room and aiming a weapon at him, planting his feet firmly "if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say you were the one behind the kidnapping tonight..."

"Why would ARGUS have my brother and not tell me!? It's not as if were are common! And our dna is similar enough... Slade KILL HIM or I will!" She was already calling Diggle, the feminine voice that answered his wife, the two clearly having been asleep. "Do you have my fucking brother!?" 

Malcolm roared with broken laughter, I told you and now you fucking owe me! He's been a criminal, on a mad rampage looking for you over in Prague!" Malcolm made sure he was loud enough to be heard over the phone.

Slade laughed softly "She doesn't owe you a thing" he answered "we're not falling into your games Malcolm...in fact" he grabbed a nearby bladed weapon, grabbing Malcolm's good hand "This is for whatever you haven't done yet that you are planning" he brought the weapon down and cut the man's good hand off, tossing it out the nearest window "Now get the fuck out of my house”

Lyla sighed softly "We didn't know he was your brother at first, he's been on a strange sort of crime spree across Prague, and by the time we discovered who he was...we had him in custody already" she said simply "His behavior is erratic, and he is excessively violent, far beyond what you were when you were on Argus' radar before you and Alexei joined the fold" 

She explained "would you like to meet with him? I can set up a meeting and John can escort you to the site we're holding him on as early as tomorrow morning" She offered "perhaps you can help us figure out why he is so intent on destroying everything"

Malcolm roared in agony writhing over the tile flooring as he made his way toward escape his wound bleeding freely. HE was gone before Lilli could go after him.

Breathe coming in shallow gasps she listened to Lyla, it'd been YEARS since she'd left her planet. She'd never been able to get back, she'd been a fool to give up. "Explain why you waited, why after the second you became aware you didn't call me!?" Her tone was disturbingly level. "The second that ball of gas you call the sun crests the horizon your husband will be at the coffee shop where Slade and I will be waiting."

Lyla sighed "I waited because I wanted to try to figure out what was going on with him first, I wanted to be able to give you better news than "Oh we found your brother and he's killing everyone" Lyla explained before she coughed slightly "I will make sure that he is there, I will accompany him personally" She added.

"No. Diggle alone. You go to ARGUS otherwise I'll bust you in that pretty face. It's not a joke." She paced trying to keep her distance from any and all things around her worried in her rage that she'd break them.

Diggle's keyed up voice could be heard in the background stating that one pissed off alien was enough, and he wasn't going to risk his wife. He'd come alone.After all was said and done and Lilli slammed the phone against its cradle she furiously stomped around, her mind racing, what had made her brother insane, he was NEVER aggressive NEVER in all the years on their planet... mother must be dead, had war broken out? Was their planet still out there, were they the last two? 

Her eyes burned with tears and her feet ached from how hard she paced, but her mind was such a tsunami of confusion and worry, she was getting sick to her stomach. He was here of all life bearing planets, how long had he been searching, what horrors had he faced alone through space... would he even know her, would she know him??

After Slade cleaned up the mess he had made, he stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders "I know there are a million things going through your head right now, but I'm with you every step of the way. We will figure this out" He said quietly yet firmly "Is there anything i can do to help you at this moment? say the word and I will help however I can" he said firmly

"....I need to...I need you to...I need to be grounded." She sucked in a lungful of air feeling the strange rush such an action produced. "Massage?" She bit her bottom lip then tugged her own hair "Nope not massage..." She yanked his sweats down and shoved him backward to a chair, she straddled him and stroked him to life, kissing him viciously.

Slade's eyes widened but he didn't try to stop her. He wanted her to have exactly what she needed, no matter what it was. "Alright...take what you want, I'm yours" he promised, his hands stroking over her hungrily

"I'm yours, don't ever think otherwise" Slowly she impaled herself on his cock, the broad head making such a pleasing sensation inside her, "Ohh Slade... mmm" Lilli sank all the way down, his shirt riding up, "I love you... fuck my life I love you" She groaned, working herself on him, her fingers tugging his hair

Slade smiled brightly, tugging her into a heated kiss "I love you too, and I am yours from now until I am no longer breathing, and even after that" He purred, kissing her hungrily as he fucked into Lillium harder and deeper.

\----–

It was abnormally chilly out and Lilli was unamused as she huddled closer to Slade, the heat he gave off welcome in the misty morning, her stomach was turning with nervousness and longing churned inside her. 

Reznik... if he was worse then her when she first arrived. What a nightmare, it seemed he wasn't the little boy she'd left behind. Though in all honesty how did she expect him to be. 

The sound of an approaching vehicle had her tensing in Slade's embrace, turning to face Diggle as pulled up, his wife fortunately wasn't with him, as her anger swelled. "Think he was aware that my brother is captive?" She sneered

Slade looked at her "Honestly, I think not...he's part of your team, and you should place some trust in that" he pointed out before Diggle got out of the car and opened the back passenger door for her "I had no idea about this until last night, since she took the role as head of Argus i don't hear much about Argus' dealings anymore" diggle explained "I'll take you to your brother though...I'm not sure what sort of shape he's in mentally" he added softly "My brother got fucked over too...so for what its worth I hope you can reach him"

Biting her tongue she slid inside the vehicle, shooting Alexei an update on her location, she'd been blowing up his phone since around 2am, filling him in on every single thing including a joke about double pirate hook hands and blue balls.. 

"You'd think you would know more" She sighed trying to picture her brother as a grown man. Would he have the traditional long hair, even if he had shortened it he'd still have the wrapped strand with the designated family crest attached right? A sickening wave of worry hit her.

__

She was pulled from her thoughts by a heavily armed woman opening the door for her. "Good morning ma'am" The female sounded like she was smiling until Lilli leveled her with the infamous "don't call me ma'am" glare.

Then Lyla was there explaining everything, Lillium listening only partly, her blood was singing, the low hum that came when siblings of her species came together. 

Her hand slipped from Slade's, crashing through a set of swinging double doors he was there! Caged and throwing himself against the reinforced titanium and glass prison. 

The moment they saw each other their eyes lit up eerie yellow orange, Lilli frozen in place in a pair of tight jeans a cropped corset and a deerskin jacket, with fake fur lining the inside.

Reznik's eyes lit up, his powers flaring so the edges of the cell began to frost over with ice, while electricity sparked from some of the ice crystals that were already forming on the cell walls. He was a lithe man, yet muscular, strong, yet swift. He was wearing a T-shirt that was somewhat shredded from the use of his powers, and a pair of jeans that were similarly shredded.

He tilted his head just slightly as he looked at her "...sister?" He asked, his voice hoarse as he let out a slight growl, feeling the hum in his blood from her presence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, slipping the coat off she went inside the cell despite the orders and warnings not to. "Baby brother" Her breath puffed out before her, he looked for all the world different and the same, the image of him as a tiny youngling overlapping with the young man before her.

His power had her shivering, it was like being back on their planet so fucking cold. She flared her fire to life and shivered as she warmed up. Their glowing eyes locked on each other as she dialed back the fired and came closer.

Diggle had taken to recording the incident from Lilli's phone, they needed it to more easily explain the whole thing.

Slade almost followed her inside, but her warning hand stopped him, though he wasn't sure he liked this one bit. 

Reznik growled a little "it's been too long...can you still handle the cold?" he asked as he lashed out at her, the two of them engaging in graceful yet brutal sparring, their powers flaring out and intertwining as they lashed out, like the tide ebbing and flowing toward and then away from each other. 

Slade growled a little, taking a step toward the cage.

At the initial shock of the cold Lillium had been caught off guard. "You little SHIT!" She seethed, this wasn't proper protocol for a greeting battle... fuck it nothing was proper at the moment.

The pair became unseen as Lillium filled the holding cell with her purple red flames. "I think the better question is can you handle the HEAT!" She was painfully aware that Slade was furious, she could feel his rage.

"SLADE STAY BACK!" She looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with him, the warring powers had her hair flying around, with strands plastered to her face.

"I know what I'm doing!" She shouted then cried out when her brother's body slammed into her, knocking the wiind out of her.

Slade took her warning and nodded, stoically standing with his hands behind his back, a guardian simply watching as the two began to fill the cell with flashes of red, purple, white, blue, even the crackle of luminescent green electricity from Reznik. 

Reznik sparred with her, slamming into her and pressing her against the side of the cage, for a moment it looked as though he might finish her...but instead he stroked some of the hair from her face, chuckling slightly "You fight as dirty as ever sister...good thing I've learned a few things since our last spar" He purred playfully, hugging his sister firmly.

Panting and laughing loudly Lillium hugged her brother. "You rotten fuck you've gotten taller then me...oh baby how long it's been" She hugged him tightly, peppering his freckled face with kisses.

"You certainly have grown!" His whiskey colored eyes were exactly the same, her hands checking him for injuries, as her fingers traveled over his scalp, the short hair was new and she realized his braid was gone. "Where's your crest?! Why did you take your braid?" She searched his eyes. 

"How long have you been on this planet?" She hugged him tighter still.

"Well technically I didn't take the braid" He answered "About...five sun rotations...Years? after you left, the Galateans invaded our planet. Our family managed to escape to the small rock thing orbiting this planet, and we have a small colony there...I think the humans call it a moon?" he scratched his head a little "But when the Galateans invaded, i was captured temporarily, and my braid was cut off" He said simply. 

"I've been on this planet...a year roughly? but something went wrong when I entered the planet's atmosphere, and now I have random bouts of anger and rage that I can't really...control" he admitted "despite hating being in a cage...I am somewhat grateful these humans captured me to keep me from hurting other people" he explained.

Scowling so deeply her brows knit together Lillium growled. "We fought those cunts a few years ago... Don't forgive these ass bags, they kept us apart!" She kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"Wait… what about mother?" Her hands stilled, "The atmosphere had me insane for a while too. I was a beast and a killer" then she was slamming the doors open tugging her brother outside, Lyla was in front of her in a instant, stopping the alien siblings. "Move human." She hissed. "My brother comes with me!"

Lyla raised an eyebrow "So you are taking him into your custody? You do understand that this means you are responsible for him, and his actions will reflect on you and by extension your allies?" She asked curiously, not attempting to dissuade her, simply making sure the situation was clear 

"I will need you to sign a form if you do not mind, then you can take your brother wherever you like" Lyla added as Reznik put his hand on Lillium's shoulder "Sister...no need to be cross, they are simply doing what they need to do...if your friends were asking the same would you be so hostile?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

Slade smiled a little, sharing a knowing look with Diggle who nodded "I'll call ahead so everyone knows we are bringing him back with us...if that is what you want Lilli?" Diggle asked with a smile.

"I'm being nice here because I have to be! If this was before Lyla took over I'd have LEVELED this shit show! I'm not going to sit here and play nice with these fucking people, I refuse to forget what they have done, just like they won't forget what you or Slade have done. They apparently kept it under warps that they had ME under surveillance as well. in fact I don't see why we didn't just destroy this whole pile of bull shit from the start. Fucking humans and their candy ass weak willed lets fucking get along!" She shouted.

She was getting angrier by the minute, she hated how everyone was just rolling over and being complacent for these government funded killers. She didn't stop to think about the fact that her brothers rage had subsided because she was feeding off it and making it her own. "I'll sign whatever fucking paper you want or I'll take him by force. You don't take my kin and then threaten my people Lyla!" Heat waves were wafting off her in droves, her grip on her brothers wrist tighter. 

"Hey! Lilli enough!" Diggles voice boomed.

Then she froze jerked into Slade's arms his lips crushing hers, his fingers trailing down her bare arms.

"That wasn't a threat Lilli, my husband is on your team, I was merely making sure we were on the same page" Lyla answered simply. She wasn't going to argue Lilli's point, since Amanda Waller had done some pretty shitty things, but Lyla was trying to turn the organization around, and Lilli seemed to refuse to notice this "Oh, and for the record Slade hasn't been on a watch list since you and he went public. Contrary to popular belief I trust my husband and his team. You are part of that team, I would appreciate a little bit of that in return" Lyla said simply before getting the proper paperwork together. 

Slade had kissed Lilli, then allowed Lyla to say what she needed to say "Lyla has actually been helping me to clear my record...she thinks that just like Thea and the rest, I need that second chance. This isn't Amanda Waller's Argus anymore" Slade commented "I understand your anger, and it is valid, but we need to work together if people like Malcolm Merlyn are moving in the shadows..." he conceded, knowing it probably wasn't what she wanted to hear...but he could see the effort being put forward here.

Begrudgingly, Lilli filled out and signed what needed signing. They wanted to play that way fine. Leading her brother outside in to the open grounds she kept him close. Her anger crackling around her body. 

"Can you fly Reznik? I've got Slade if you are okay" She gave her brother a dazzling grin, putting her arms around Slade. Theoretically he should be able to. Something about this planet and it's atmosphere made her capable, "we can get you new clothes and you can stay with me at my place. I'll introduce you to everyone" She paused looking to Slade, her cheeks running high with color. "Oh um this is my ... boyfriend, lover.... Uh savekrosch" It took her a moment to recall the word for mate in their alien tongue. "Slade, he is Slade and ..." She floundered a bit.

Reznik chuckled a little, putting his hand on hers and taking part of the anger into himself to even them both out a little "I think I can fly, my control over Ice and Lightning has made it so I can adjust air pressure around me to make myself lighter or heavier" he explained before he chuckled softly "I kind of figured, you and your mate aren't exactly subtle" He teased her a little before he stepped outside with her, floating into the air as Slade moved to hang on to Lillium so she could fly away as well

Lillium grinned curling her arms around Slade, wondering to herself what would set him off if talking about the invasion would set him off. But she needed to know. 

"Reznik ...who took your braid? Which one a soldier or a high official? Did they keep the crest?"

Reznic growled slightly "The commander of the Galatean army took my braid and kept the crest. I fought her in single combat and she...used some sort of ability that reversed my powers, I almost destroyed myself because of it" He said with fury in his voice. "She looked at me like an animal, I barely escaped with my life"

"That BITCH, I'll gut her!" The audacity, it was known amongst most races that their people's males and some females wore braids to not only represent family, but also held them in high regard in combat. A way to identify the fallen, like a dog tag for earth soldiers. 

Slade was listening closely letting the siblings talk, his hands discreetly roaming a bit while still keeping a tight enough hold on his beloved.

Reznik chuckled "We both will one day...for our home" He agreed "but for now, I need to be steady again, not so chaotic" he explained "I think you and your friends can help me with that" he added.

"That's my place there" The three landed on her balcony and she pulled her key out unlocking the security system to let the three in. "The guest bedroom is that way, there's a green galaxy burst on the door and random little designs in the room itself because fucking Felicity and Thea introduced me to DIY shortly after I got this place." She made a sour face and scoffed.

"You'll meet those two later...and my dearest best friend Alexei and his lovers...and then um... I think that's it for now... If two red heads show up that look alike and act weird heh DON'T ENGAGE violently. They are demons and prone to taking challenges of power to a sexual place and uh no one's ready for that" She laughed, her fingers tracing over Slade's shoulders. 

"I have to find some clothes for you go take a shower ok?" She hugged her brother tightly and kissed his forehead, though she had to pull him down to do so.

Reznik smiled and nodded to Lillium "Thanks, you've got a pretty nice setup here" he grinned, hugging his sister before heading toward the bathroom, stripping naked and getting the shower going as cold as possible to recharge himself a little bit. 

Slade smiled a little "Your brother is just as unique and interesting as you are" he remarked with a smile

Sighing harshly, she whipped around to face her mate. "I don't get his calm attitude. Regardless of what they say he should be more angry. It's like... He isn't furious enough. To keep him locked up... I don't believe he is as bad as they said" The air around her warmed considerably until she took a few deep breaths and went to the guest to grab Alexei's spare clothes.

Gently but firmly knocking on the bathroom door she let herself in and announced her task. "If nothing fits don't worry. Your body frame is more lithe then Alexei."

"It is possible there is a metahuman out there that capitalized on his appearance and pinned some things on him" Slade pointed out "Or your presence leveled out his mood...there are plenty of possibilities" he added. 

Reznik smiled slightly "Just having something to wear will help" he said simply as he finished washing, stepping out of the shower and drying off before trying on the clothes "Hey...these are pretty nice! Your friend has good taste"

Lillium stopped for a moment then realized it WAS her. "I... damn it I AM leveling him, fuck me running I have forgotten so much about my people, siblings and mates in our race can level each other out!" Her fingers flew through her hair.

Tilting her head to the side she smiled to her brother. "He does indeed. But I like my shirts with the cartoon characters or the sassy sayings." Her hands were still in her hair, playing with the vibrant colors absently. "Are you hungry, baby?" She smiled to her brother, reaching out to ruffle his hair and tug him into a hug.

Reznik smiled and nodded "I am a bit peckish" he agreed, kissing her cheek and hugging her warmly "I've got an even bigger appetite than I had when you were at home though, just so ya know" he teased playfully. 

Slade smiled a little, moving to sit down at the table so that she and Reznik could spend as much time together as they wanted without him in the way.


End file.
